Unknown and Uncovered
by DLster
Summary: Lily:Unknown, Alone James:Popular, Handsome. The two meet and chaos happens.Full summary inside. RR!
1. A New Friend and A New Foe

~Summary: Lily, alone, unpopular, unknown, and "pretend" ugly. James, plenty of friends, leader of the marauders, most wanted guy at Hogwarts, and SOOO hot! What happens when these two meet? Total chaos! ~  
  
Disclaimer: All characters you recognize belong (sadly) to JK Rowling. Oh, why can't these characters be mine! WAAAAAAA! Ok I'm fine now! ^_^  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Unknown and Uncovered  
  
Chapter 1: A New Friend and a New Foe  
  
By: DLster  
  
"LILIAN GRACE EVANS! YOU GET YOUR ARSE DOWN HERE RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" screamed Rose Evans, the mother of Lily Evans. Lily is not your average 15- year-old girl. Nope, she's a witch. She goes to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was Sep. 1, which is the first day of school!  
  
"ALRIGHT! I'm up!" said Lily. Lily is 5'8, with beautiful shining emerald eyes. She has long, soft auburn hair. She is unknown at school because she wants to be unknown to work on her studies. She's never been on a date because she purposely makes herself ugly to work on her studies. To make herself ugly she where's big fish eye glasses, and makes her hair look frizzy and dirty (NOT GREASY).  
  
Lily got up off her bed and put her hair into a ponytail (it's a reflex). Then she went to the bathroom to freshen up, while grabbing random clothes on the way.  
  
Lily wears baggy clothes to hide her perfect body, just like hiding her beautiful hair and eyes. She took a quick shower and slipped on her long, plain white shirt and blue baggy pants. Lily quickly walked down to the first floor (by the way Lily lives in a 3-story mansion.bedrooms are on the 3rd floor).  
  
"Finally! I thought you were never going to wake up. Lily get some breakfast, and please go and start the car so we can get going to the station!" said Mrs. Evans. So Lily grabbed some toast and a plate of eggs and bacon and went to the BMW. Lily's mother finally came out to the car and started to drive to the station.  
  
"Sorry your father and Petunia couldn't come and see you off. Your father had to go to court (Lily's father is a lawyer) and Petunia went to her friend's house. I'm so sorry honey!" said Mrs. Evans.  
  
"Oh, it's ok," said Lily. Lily was sad that her dad couldn't come, but she was very happy that her sister, Petunia couldn't come. Petunia was always calling Lily a freak, so Lily and Petunia have a hate-hate relationship.  
  
"Before I forget.," said Lily taking out her wand and her glasses.  
  
"Oh, Lily don't do that ugly thing again! Your beautiful and you should show your beauty!" said Rose.  
  
"Frizzario Ditre! Mom I have to do this to do well in school! So I won't have any problems with boys!" said Lily as her turned very, very puffy and frizzy.  
  
"Alright, but I still don't think doing that 'spell' is a good thing!"  
  
Lily got out of the car and put on her fish-eye glasses. She walked through the barrier of 9 ¾ conveniently located between 10 and 9. Lily walked onto the train to go to her 5th year at Hogwarts. She is prefect this year and very happy about it. Lily walked to the back of the train and sat with all the other prefects.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
MEANWHILE.  
  
"OY! Prongs! Come on! The train is leaving!" said the all to handsome, womanizing Sirius Black. Sirius a marauder, second in command, second hottest guy at Hogwarts. He has blue, crystal eyes and kind of long hair, also he is 6'1. He gets a new girl every week so this guy is pretty low.  
  
"I'm coming as fast as I can!" said James Potter. James is the leader of the marauders. He has hazel brown eyes and jet-black hair that's always in a mess, and he is 6'3. He is the hottest guy in Hogwarts. He doesn't date a new girl every week, but he still broke a lot of hearts.  
  
James jumps and grabs Sirius's hand. He jumps on the train and goes in to find a compartment. James and Sirius find their friends Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew. Remus is a sensitive sweet guy and he doesn't like all the pranks his friend's play. Remus has grey misty eyes and dirty blond hair, and he is 6'0. Remus doesn't date, at all! Peter is a fat boy with watery blue eyes and blond hair, he is also 5'7. Peter couldn't get a date if his life depended on it!  
  
(A/N: All of them are in Gryffindor house, including Lily.)  
  
"Hello Moony, Wormtail. Let's get to work. I have a new prank to play on Snape, but everyone needs to know their part. Now Moony-," said James.  
  
"Sorry James, not now I'm late for the prefects meeting! BYE!" said Remus as he rushed out of the room.  
  
"Darn Moony! I need to explain the plan!" said James.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Your jobs as prefects are to make sure nobody is out past curfew and prefects maintain the order-," said Amos Diggory, head boy. Remus busted into the room before he could finish.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry, I forgot," said Remus. So the meeting went on and on then everybody left to find their friends. Lily just went to find an empty compartment. Lily found a compartment with a girl she had never seen in it.  
  
"Err. Can I sit here?" asked Lily.  
  
"Oh! Sure!" said the girl. "By the way, I'm Laura Lei."  
  
"Hi. Umm.. aren't you going to go 'ewww' or say something mean?" said Lily.  
  
"Why should I, you seem like a nice person," replied Laura. Laura was Asian and had dark brown eyes and black flowing hair. She is 5'9.  
  
"Oh, are you in 5th year?" asked Lily  
  
"Yep. I just transferred from America," said Laura  
  
"That's cool."  
  
"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Why, I think I see two young ladies, one beautiful and the other. not such a beauty," said Sirius as he entered Laura's and Lily's compartment. James, Remus, and Peter came in soon afterward.  
  
"Ummm. Who are you guys?" asked Laura.  
  
"Who are we? Who are we? You must be new! We are the marauders, I'm James. This is Sirius, Remus, and Peter," said James.  
  
"They are idiots!" whispered Lily.  
  
"Ok well, you can get out now," said Laura. "And leave you alone? I don't think so!" said Sirius.  
  
"If you don't leave me and Laura alone, I swear I will knee you where the sun don't shine!" said Lily.  
  
"Alright, alright, don't have a cow," said Sirius as all of them left.  
  
"Who was that?" asked James.  
  
"Lily Evans and the new girl is Laura, I think it was," said Remus.  
  
"That 'Lily' doesn't know who she's messing with," said Sirius.  
  
"Yeah, she doesn't," said Peter.  
  
"I think we found our new prank target," said James, smirking.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: So how was that? This is my first fic. So don't be hard on me. Please review. 


	2. The Prank War Begins

Disclaimer: This all belongs to me! MUAHAhAHAHAHAha! Just Kidding! All characters and places, etc. you recognize belong to JK Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Unknown and Uncovered  
  
Chapter 2: The Prank War Begins  
  
By: DLster  
  
"JAMES POTTER! I WILL GET YOU BACK! YOU'LL SEE!" screamed a drenched Lily. Lily was drenched from head to foot in purple goo.  
  
"Nope, I don't think you will because no one will ever prank James Potter!" said James grinning. James had just pulled another prank on Lily. While Lily was walking to the Great Hall reading a book, James bumped into her and pushed her in front of him and Sirius pulled a rope and a bucket of purple goo fell on top of Lily's head. Lily ran back to her dorm in Gryffindor Tower.  
  
"Oh my god! Lily what happened to you?" asked Laura, Lily's best friend.  
  
"Stupid Potter happened to me!" said Lily.  
  
"Oh, did he prank you AGAIN?"  
  
"Yep, and I will get him back!"  
  
"And I'll help you."  
  
It's Saturday, so there are no classes so the two girls stayed up late in the dorm to plan.  
  
The next morning the girls slept in late. Then they went down to lunch.  
  
"So Lily you got all that gunk out of your hair?" said James.  
  
"Yes, I did. Don't talk to me I'm eating and I don't want to be disturbed!" said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, go away Potter. You're not wanted here!" said Laura.  
  
"Fine, fine. I'm going. Let's go Padfoot," said James.  
  
"Tonight the plan will take action!" said Lily.  
  
Later in the evening the two girls collected together in their secret room. The secret room was behind a portrait of an old man at a desk. All you have to say is 'Cresendium' and the portrait swings open to reveal a roomy little apartment, which is a looked like a mix between a common room and a dorm room. The materials were: A bottle of honey, shaving cream, a list of spells they were going to use, and three buckets.  
  
"Alright! Let's go!" said Lily. Laura collected all the materials on in a bag and they both left the room. They entered the Gryffindor common room and silently tip toed up the stairs of the boys' dorm. The two girls opened the door slowly so they won't make a sound. Lily went over to James and said a deep sleep spell (spell only lasts for 15 min.) so she wouldn't wake him. Laura did the same to Sirius and Peter (they left Remus alone because he was the nice one!).  
  
Lily put honey all over James's hair and put shaving cream on his eyelids and his stomach. She then said a spell that would stick James to his bed. Then Lily said one last spell that made James's body orange. Laura did the same to Sirius and Peter, but Sirius was turned purple and Peter was turned gray. Last they stationed a bucket on top of each of the boys' heads and used a spell to shoot water from their wands into the buckets. The girls looked at their watches and saw that the deep sleep spell would wear off in 3 min. so the girls put another spell on the bucket to drop all the water on the boys'. For the finally they put a symbol on the door of a black lily that crossed with a bronze sword. Then they slipped out of the room silently. The girls went back to their dorm and sat on their beds as they counted down to when the bucket would fall.  
  
"Three, two, one." said Laura. And then.  
  
"AHHHH!" was heard from a certain boys' dorm.  
  
"Alright! HAHAHA!" said Lily happily. The two girls ran down to the common room where just then James, Sirius, and Peter ran down the stairs to their dorm with Remus following laughing behind them.  
  
"WHO DID THIS!" screamed James. Then remembering the black lily and the sword he point towards Lily and Laura who were laughing hysterically.  
  
"YOU! AND YOU!" yelled James.  
  
"Oh, how did you know?" said Laura sarcastically.  
  
"That was a good prank! HAHAHA!" said Remus walking over to the two girls.  
  
"We know," both of them said together.  
  
"NOW you've done it! This means war!" said Sirius.  
  
"Okay. Bring it!" said Lily.  
  
And so the war begins!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ AN: So how was that? Was it good? Should I continue? REVIEW PLEASE!  
  
lillin: Thanks for the review!  
  
Amandinka: I updated alright! LOL! 


	3. A Halloween Surprise

pat : You're mean! The stuff that you said wasn't very nice. You idiot! If you don't like the story then don't read it and be polite (which to you're idiotic mind would be to not review!). My god! You don't have to cuss so much! You know what? DAMN YOU!  
  
To all my other reviewers thank you (individual notes at the end). And I'm sorry you had to hear all that.  
  
Disclaimer: All things you recognize belong to JK Rowling (until I steal them ~MUAhAHAHAHAHAHhAHHAHaHA~). Just Kidding!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unknown and Uncovered  
  
Chapter 3: A Halloween Surprise  
By: DLster  
  
It had been weeks and weeks since the prank war had started. Halloween was right around the corner. Lily and Laura were in the Great Hall when James burst in with all the other Marauders laughing behind him.  
  
"EVANS! What did you do to me!" screamed James. James was covered in warts of a size you wouldn't believe. He was also completely bald! James's head shone like morning sun. Everybody in the Great Hall started laughing hysterically.  
  
"Ha-you are-ha ha- BALD!" said Laura.  
  
"WHEN DOES IT WEAR OFF, YOU SHE-DEVIL!" yelled James.  
  
"In-ha ha-48 hours," said Lily.  
  
"Alright, alright! Enough! I have an announcement," said Professor Dumbledore. When the headmaster spoke, everyone became dead silent and turned towards Dumbledore.  
  
"Two days! Two days! Can you believe her? Damn, that girl makes me so angry!" said James.  
  
"SHHH! Be quiet! Dumbledore's making an announcement," said Remus.  
  
"On Halloween day we will be having a ball," said Dumbledore. This announcement was immediately followed by whispers about what to wear and who to take.  
  
"We will also be having a live band. You must also wear a costume with a mask. The masks will be unveiled at the end of the ball," said Professor McGonagall. This caused even more whispers of who the band will be.  
  
"So what costume are you going to wear?" asked Laura later in their dorm room.  
  
"Why are you asking her? She shouldn't even go to the ball!" said the cold voice of one of their other roommates, Jessica Roni. Jessica was one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school. Jessica has blonde, short hair. She is currently dating James.  
  
"Is little miss Jessica just angry because Lily here, made your boyfriend bald?" said Laura.  
  
"Humph!" said Jessica as she left the room.  
  
"Don't mind her. She's just a bit, psycho at times," said the voice of their last roommate, Sheena Rayole. Sheena is also one of the prettiest and most popular girls in school. She is very nice though, unlike Jessica. Sheena has brown, curled hair with sapphire blue eyes.  
  
"You don't say," said Lily.  
  
"By the way I'm Sheena," said Sheena.  
  
"We know," said Laura.  
  
"I'm Lily and this is Laura," said Lily. The three girls started to talk and became instant friends.  
  
The next day the girls walked into the Great Hall just as Professor Dumbledore was making another announcement.  
  
"Since the ball is only two weeks away, I have scheduled a trip to Hogsmeade this weekend to pick up your costumes," said Dumbledore. The Great Hall was then filled with excited screams and applause.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
When the weekend came...  
  
"It's too bad that charm on Potter only lasted to days," sighed Lily.  
  
"Yeah, what a bummer," said Sheena.  
  
"At least, we get to go to Hogsmeade today," said Laura.  
  
"Look, it's time to go," said Lily.  
  
"Then what are we waiting for," said Sheena. She grabbed hold of Lily and Laura and pulled them towards one of the carriages that take them to Hogsmeade.  
  
Lily, Laura, and Sheena walked down the street to Lady Maklin's Robes and Cosmetics For Every Single Event.  
  
"Let's split up. We'll meet in the back in about an hour to try on all the stuff we picked up," said Sheena. So they split up. Lily browsed the shop for something that would look good on her. While she was looking she was thinking.  
  
'None of these dress robes look good on me. Maybe I should take off the spell on me just for one night. I'll just go to the ball and when it's time for the unveiling I'll leave as fast as I can!' thought Lily. 'Yeah that's what I'll do.'  
  
Lily got dress robes that would look good on her normal body. She stopped by the cosmetics section, which was in front of the shop, to pick up some mild makeup. There is a big window in the front of the shop showing a display of new dress robes and cosmetics. While she was looking in the front of the shop, she decided to undo the charm now. So she reversed the hair frizzing charm and took of the glasses and put them in her pocket. She went up to one of the many mirrors in the shop and looked at herself.  
  
What Lily didn't know, though, was that she was being watched. James and the other Marauders were walking past the shop to get to Zonko's when James spotted a beautiful girl in Lady Maklin's Robes and Cosmetics For Every Single Event. He stopped and stared through the window at this sight of loveliness.  
  
"Oy! Prongs what's the ma-?"said Sirius as he turned to see what James was looking at. He stared in awe at what he saw. Then they both blinked and she was gone.  
  
"I've never seen HER at Hogwarts," said James.  
  
"I can't believe that there is one girl at Hogwarts that you've never seen," snorted Remus.  
  
@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@#@ "I wonder where Lily is..." said Laura.  
  
"Yeah, what is taking her so long?" said Sheena. Just then Sheena and Laura saw a girl they've never seen walking towards them.  
  
"Hi you guys!" said Lily.  
  
"Ummm... Who are you?" said Sheena.  
  
"What do you mean?" said Lily.  
  
"She means, who are you?" said Laura.  
  
"Huh? OH! It's me Lily, I just put a charm on myself to make me look ugly!" said Lily.  
  
"Huh?" said Laura and Sheena at the same time. So Lily explained what she did, why she did it, and why she undid it.  
  
"Oh! Now I understand," said Sheena.  
  
"Yeah. Now that you understand can we please try on some of this stuff!" exclaimed Lily. So they tried on all their discoveries. In the end, Lily chose a beautiful blue and white costume that consisted of a short sleeve sparkly dress with huge slits on the sides. She had long baby blue gloves and a sparkly white collar that connected to her dress. Lily's mask was a light blue color with white stars on it.  
  
Laura chose a long-sleeve purple robe. It went down to her knees. The sleeves dragged down (A/N: Like a kimono). The costume came with high heel shoes. The mask she chose out was a dark purple that turned to a light pastel purple color. Laura looked like a sorceress.  
  
Sheena picked out a red costume that looked like what a Spanish dancer would wear. It looked like a long dress that had frills on the bottom, and it had two very thin straps to hold it up. The costume came with a flower charmed to stay fresh that was supposed to be put in your hair, she also picked out a black mask to go with all the red.  
  
"You guys are going to look so awesome!" said Sheena.  
  
"So are you," said Lily and Laura together.  
  
Meanwhile... James was still thinking of his mystery girl.  
  
%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
The day of the ball was hectic. Classes that day ended early so everyone could get ready for the ball.  
  
The three girls took their costumes, makeup, and hair supplies to the secret room. There were three separate showers in the room so Sheena, Lily, and Laura showered at the same time. When they finished Lily took off the charm and Laura and Sheena did her hair up in an elegant bun. Lily did Laura's hair and Laura did Sheena's hair. In the end Laura's hair was in a high ponytail braid. The three girls put on their costumes, masks, and makeup.  
  
"Okay! We are ready!" said Lily.  
  
Meanwhile the Marauders were just starting to get ready in their dorm. All of them took turns showering then put on cologne and grabbed the costumes they had found at Hogsmeade.  
  
"Ready?" said James as he put on his mask, which was half black and half white. He was going as the phantom of the opera.  
  
"I'm ready," said Sirius. Sirius was going as a bullfighter with a red mask and a funny looking hat.  
  
"Yup, ready," said Remus. He was going as a Wizard with a magenta mask. Peter got sick so he wasn't going to the ball.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
At the ball...  
  
"Wow! What nice decorations," said Laura as they entered the Great Hall. The Great Hall was decorated with many black and orange ribbons. There were also flying pumpkins zooming in the sky cackling loudly. There was a refreshment table near where the Slytherin table used to be. Instead of four big tables there were many, many smaller tables.  
  
"I know, because I helped!" said Lily.  
  
"Let's go grab a table," said Sheena. As the trio went to go find a table, the three Marauders entered.  
  
"Look there's a couple of lovely ladies over there!" said James.  
  
"Let's go work our magic," said Sirius. So the three of them walked over to where Lily, Laura, and Sheena were sitting.  
  
"Hello, my fair ladies. Would you like to dance?" said James to Lily. Lily noticed James' uncontrollable hair under his mask.  
  
'Oh, my god! It's Potter. He's going to have a lovely surprise if he finds out its "that Evans girl",' thought Lily. 'Awww... I guess it wouldn't hurt... that much. Just as long as he doesn't know it's me.' "So, do you want to dance or what?" said James since it took her so long to answer.  
  
"Oh, uhhh... yeah, okay," said Lily with a grin to her friends before she left to the dance floor.  
  
"Would you like to dance?" said Remus to Laura shyly.  
  
"Ummm... okay," said Laura with an award-winning smile. Then Remus led Laura to the dance floor.  
  
"So I guess that leaves you with me," said Sirius with a smirk towards Sheena. He held out his hand to her. Sheena rolled her eyes, but still took his hand.  
  
"So, who are you?" said James to Lily.  
  
"I can't tell you. That would ruin the surprise at midnight!" said Lily gleefully.  
  
"What? Come on! Give me a hint," said James.  
  
"Not a chance," said Lily.  
  
"Not even 1% of a chance?"  
  
"Nope, sorry."  
  
"Well then we'll just have to keep dancing until midnight."  
  
So they talked and learned about each other. Then it struck midnight.  
  
"Okay! Attention everyone! ATTENTION! It's time for the big unveiling! Three, two,-!" said McGonagall.  
  
Then right before one. The door burst open to reveal three death eaters and a huge, ugly TROLL! Everyone screamed and scattered.  
  
"What are you doing in Hogwarts!" yelled Albus (Dumbledore). He took out his wand and stupefied one of the death eaters. As the students moved back, the teachers moved forward to protect the students. There were many yells of "STUPIFY" from the teachers, but that would not stop the troll. It went straight for Lily! One of the death eaters who didn't get stupefied screamed at the troll in an unknown language. The troll seemed to know what he was saying. The troll reached out his hand and went to grab Lily.  
  
"NO!!" screamed James.  
  
"LILY!" said Laura and Sheena. Sheena grabbed Laura and pushed her under a table. She then ran over to Lily and grabbed her right before the troll grabbed her and shoved her under the same table where Laura was, then Jessica dived under that table too.  
  
"What are we doing under here?" whispered Laura.  
  
"We're doing this," whispered Sheena back.  
  
The troll grabbed the table where he saw Sheena dive under and threw it to the wall, but the three girls weren't there.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
Before...  
  
"We're doing this," whispered Sheena back as she kicked the ground below them to reveal a pit.  
  
"We're not going down there are we," said Laura nervously.  
  
"Oh yes we are. Now Lily you go first," said Sheena. So Lily jumped into the hole, then Laura, then Jessica.  
  
"WOOOHOOO!" said Lily as she was zooming down a humungous slide. THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.  
  
"Oww!" said Laura.  
  
"Where are we?" asked Lily.  
  
"We're in the kitchens," said Sheena.  
  
"The kitchens?" repeated Laura. Lily and Laura just noticed house elves walking towards them with a platter of sweets.  
  
"Oh, no thank you," said Sheena. "Let's hurry and get back tour dorm."  
  
Once the three of them got back to their dorm room, they started talking about the ball's interruption.  
  
"Oh, my gosh, that was so scary," said Laura.  
  
"Yeah," said Sheena.  
  
"Yeah, that was a BIG, Halloween surprise," said Lily before the three of them fell into bed to sleep. 


	4. Secret Unveiled

All my great reviewers: Thanks for all the reviews! You guys are the best!  
  
serendepetee: No James did not find out that his dance partner is Lily... not yet anyway! ;)  
  
Disclaimer: Blah blah blah...Everything you... Lalala... recognize... belongs to... yata yata yata... J.K. Rowling.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Unknown and Uncovered  
Chapter 4: Secret Unveiled  
By: DLster  
  
* Dream Start* "STOP! STOP! AHHHH!" screamed Lily.  
  
"You are mine," a menacing voice said.  
  
"I am nobody's!" yelled Lily at the voice. Lily suddenly felt a rough hand grab her.  
  
* Dream End*  
  
"I am nobody's!" yelled Lily in her sleep. Laura reached over to Lily and shook her to wake her up. Suddenly, Lily woke up and smacked Laura in the head with her head (can you say, 'head butt'?).  
  
"Ow!" said Laura. "What is the matter with you?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," said Lily as she took a couple of deep breaths.  
  
"Fine, don't tell your bestest friend in the world, but I'm always here if you want to talk!" said Laura as she left for breakfast.  
  
'What is up with that dream?' Lily asked herself. 'Oh well.'  
  
Lily went to go get dressed. It had been weeks since the ball and Lily has done her spell and put on her glasses again. Once Lily went down...  
  
"Damn it! Sirius Black, you are dead meat!" screamed Laura as Lily sighed.  
  
'Here we go again,' thought Lily.  
  
"It was a bloody accident!" said Sirius.  
  
"Oh sure! You just pass by a girl and accidentally trip and dump ALL of your leftovers on that girl!" said Laura. Then Laura started mumbling furiously.  
  
"She says, you better run," said Lily, she translated what Laura mumbled under her breath. Then Sirius started running around the Great Hall with Laura in hot pursuit. Once Laura caught up with him, she tackled him and kicked him in his * Cough* Cough *. Everyone in the hall started laughing hysterically.  
  
"I feel better!" said Laura happily.  
  
"I do-n't feel so well," said Sirius.  
  
"Good," snapped Laura.  
  
"Nice one Laura!" said Sheena.  
  
"You got what you deserved," said Lily to Sirius as the three of them stomped out of the Great Hall.  
  
"That Sirius is an idiot!" said Laura angrily when they reached their dorm. Jessica (the other roommate) was still in the Great Hall.  
  
"Yup, couldn't have said it better myself," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, but I don't know, he's not so bad..." said Sheena.  
  
"Ohhh! You like him!" said Laura.  
  
"No it's not that!" said Sheena while she was blushing furiously.  
  
"You really do like him!" said Lily.  
  
"Will you two just drop it!" said Sheena.  
  
"No," said Laura and Lily together.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Sooo... What are you guys going to do over winter break?" said Sirius.  
  
"I guess I'm going to go home to the folks," said James.  
  
"I'm staying at school," said Remus.  
  
"Great! At least I'm not going to be alone at school!" said Sirius happily.  
  
"What about you Wormtail?" said James.  
  
"I'm going home too," said Peter.  
  
"At least I'm not going to be going home alone!" said James.  
  
"Prongs, that made no sense what so ever!" said Remus.  
  
"Yes it did! You just need to think like me!"  
  
"Oh no! I don't want to know what you mean that bad!"  
  
"Okay! Your loss!"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$!$! $!$!$!$  
  
"Are you guys going anywhere over winter break?" said Sheena.  
  
"Yup, I'm going home, you guys want to come?" said Lily.  
  
"Sure! I've got nothing to do over winter break anyway, I just have to owl my parents! Be right back!" said Laura as she got up and went to her desk to write a letter.  
  
"Yeah, I can go to and my parents don't really care as long as I'm not with some boy!" said Sheena. Lily laughed at that.  
  
"OKAY! I'm back! Did ya miss me? Did ya?" said Laura.  
  
"Oh yeah! We missed you so much! You've been gone for what seemed like forever! Though it was only 2 minutes!" said Lily sarcastically. Laura and Sheena laughed and they continued to talk about their plans over the break.  
  
=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/ =/=/=/=/  
  
At the station...  
  
"Alright! Everyone ready to go?" said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, yeah! We're ready! Let's get on the train before it leaves!" said Laura.  
  
"Okay, okay! Don't have a cow!" said Lily.  
  
"Stop it you two! And get on the train!" said Sheena.  
  
"Let's go find a compartment," said Laura. Once they found a compartment they started talking even more about their plans.  
  
"What are we going to do when we get there?" said Laura.  
  
"Well I was thinking we could use a makeover to make me over, for good too," said Lily.  
  
"Alright Lily! You finally going to show the real you, huh?" said Sheena.  
  
"Yup, I can't deprive the world of this beautiful face forever!" said Lily.  
  
"Yeah, whatever!" said Laura as she laughed. When they got to the station, Lily immediately saw her parents.  
  
"Let's go! My parents are over there waiting to take us back to the house," said Lily.  
  
"Race you!" said Laura as she started to run towards Lily's car.  
  
"What! No fair, you got a head start!" said Sheena as she ran after Laura.  
  
"You guys are so immature!" screamed Lily as she slowly walked to her parent's car.  
  
$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$%$  
  
Later, as the three girls were coming into the drive way...  
  
"OH MY GOD! I didn't know your 'mansion' was soooo big!" said Laura breathlessly.  
  
"What are you talking about? It's ONLY three stories high!" said Lily as she laughed at their surprise.  
  
"ONLY three stories?! ONLY three stories?!" said Sheena.  
  
"She knows nothing of the outside world," said Laura to Sheena.  
  
"Whatever let's just go in! I think my parents already set up your rooms," said Lily.  
  
"We get our own rooms?!"  
  
"Yeah... so what!"  
  
"Nothing really."  
  
"Fine, fine. I'll show you to your rooms."  
  
So the trio went up to the third floor and went to the first door on the right. This was Sheena's room. It was baby blue with large glass doors that led out to a beautiful balcony that overlooked the pool, the wonderfully large garden, the tennis courts, and a building decorated with a basketball and balance beam (A/N: this is their gym! They're so rich! Hehe). Also the room had a large king size bed, a remote control closet (oh the technology today!), a nice white carpet, a night stand, a book shelf, a desk, a computer, a TV, a stereo, a painting easel (Sheena loves to paint), and lastly, an intercom so that you can speak to someone on any of the three floors. There was also a bathroom connected to Sheena's room. Lily and Laura left to let Sheena get comfortable.  
  
Laura's room was two doors down from Sheena's, which means it's the third door to the right. Laura's room was almost exactly like Sheena's room with the exception that the room was a light, pastel purple and instead of a painting easel, Laura had a microphone and speakers connected to the stereo on account of Laura loves to sing.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll just leave you here to get settle," said Lily. Laura nodded still amazed by the beauty of the room. Lily wandered back to her room, her comfortable cozy room. It was almost exactly the same as the other two rooms, but she had a slightly larger room because she loved to dance so there was a small dance floor in her room. She did all types of dances too, even break-dancing (A/N: Isn't Lily so cool!). Also there was clothes thrown all over the floor.  
  
The next morning Sheena, Laura, and Lily met up in the gym. Sheena walked in with Laura just as Lily was doing a back hand spring.  
  
"Wow! * CLAP ** CLAP *! That was amazing! Teach us how to do that!" said Laura excitedly (A/N: easily excitable isn't she?)  
  
"Of course, but it takes a lot of work. So this ain't going to be easy!" said Lily.  
  
"Yes, we know and 'ain't' is not a word!" said Sheena as she wagged her finger at Lily. So the whole morning, Lily helped Sheena and Laura learn the stretches and learn some tumbles.  
  
"And that is all for today, we'll start again tomorrow morning!" said Lily as she headed off to breakfast.  
  
"What!? That's it?" said Laura, disappointed.  
  
"Come on Laura! Let's just get to breakfast," said Sheena. The next day, they had more progress in the gymnastics and later in the afternoon, they went shopping (A/N: a girl's FAVORITE activity! Hahaha).  
  
"Where should we go first?" said Sheena. Laura pointed to a store that was new, that they had never seen before so they decided to go there first. (A/N: Some stores, I say, I know didn't exist yet! So just go with it! I will also make up some stores.) The store was called 'Stravaganza'. It had a bunch of clothes and new fashions the three girls had never seen before. They bought a ton from that store. They also went to... Abercrombie, American Eagle, Old Navy, Bath and Body Works, Tommy Hilfiger(sp?), Borders (For Lily!), Warehouse, The Sweet Factory, Sweet Things, etc. By the time they were finally done they had to hire some boys to help haul all the luggage back to the car.  
  
"That was fun!" said Laura.  
  
"Totally! But now we have to put all this luggage into our closets and frankly, I don't think it'll all fit!" laughed Sheena.  
  
"Well we can try to make it all fit," said Lily. So they went inside and put all their new items away. They also decided tomorrow was the day for the makeover on Lily.  
  
And the next afternoon...  
  
"LILY! IT IS TIME!" said Laura. Lily entered the room with a slightly scared look on her face as she saw Laura with a curling iron and Sheena with a straightening iron.  
  
"Okay... let's get this over with!" said Lily as she undid all the spells on herself. So the girls spent an three hours in a spare room to 'redo' Lily. After a while they showed Lily how she looked and she was ecstatic!  
  
"Oh my god! You guys are really good!" said Lily.  
  
"We know," said Laura and Sheena together. The next day they went out to go to Lily's karate lesson (A/N: Lily sure does a lot doesn't she?). As they entered the dojo, the three of them heard a lot of catcalls and whistles, one even smacked Lily's butt as she was walking by, but she turned around and gave him a piece of her mind!  
  
The next day was the day that they went back to Hogwarts and they were really excited.  
  
"I wonder how people are going to react to your 'new look'!" said Laura.  
  
"I bet James Potter will be sorry he ever started a prank war with you!" said Sheena.  
  
"I hope so! I want to just want to show him I can be beautiful if I want!" said Lily.  
  
"Oh... so you did all this just to impress him?" said Laura.  
  
"Ohhh... you like him!" said Sheena.  
  
"No, I don't!" said Lily.  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"No I don't!"  
  
"Yes you do!"  
  
"NO I DON'T!"  
  
"Okay, you two! Stop your bickering and just go to sleep!" said Laura tiredly. And so they did.  
  
/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/- /-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/  
  
The next day, back at Hogwarts.  
  
"Oh, it's great to be back at Hogwarts!" said Laura. They were the last ones to reach the Great Hall so everyone was already in the Great Hall.  
  
"I know!" said Sheena happily.  
  
"Let's go. It's time to show my new face!" said Lily excitedly. So they burst through the Great Hall doors and walked slowly to the Gryffindor table so everyone could get a good look at them. This slow walk was met by the same reaction as in the karate dojo. Many catcalls, whistles, and more than one person hit their butts.  
  
"Hey! You beautiful ladies! Come sit with us!" screamed James. The three girls looked at each other then started heading over to the boys and then right when they looked as if they were about to talk to the boys, but then they closed their mouths and walked off with out a glance back.  
  
"What was that all about?" said James disappointedly.  
  
"I know! We don't even know them, though they were really hot!" said Sirius.  
  
"Yes, we know two of them. One was Sheena Rayole, you know James! The one you dated in fifth year. And the other one was Laura Lei, I think. She's the new girl. And the last girl in the group, I don't know who she is!" said Remus.  
  
"Well, there's more than one way to find out who that girl is..." said James with a mischievous grin.  
  
"Why god? Why do you give me friends like this!?" muttered Remus.  
  
"What was that Moony?"  
  
"Nothing."  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/ */*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
In the girls' dormitory...  
  
"Did you see James's face?" said Lily between laughs.  
  
"Yeah, but did you see Sirius's face when we started to turn away! I'm serious, he looked like Hogwarts had run out of food or something!" said Sheena.  
  
"You're not Sirius, Sirius is Sirius!" said Laura. Afterwards she started laughing hysterically.  
  
"That joke is so old, not even Sirius uses it anymore!" said Sheena. Just then Jessica Roni (A/N: remember the blonde in chapter 3?) came into the room and stared at 'the new Lily'.  
  
"Oh! Hi! Since you're new and have 'popular potential'. I'll give you a tip. Don't hang out with these geeks!" said Jessica coldly.  
  
"Oh! Is the little blonde mad because Jamsie-poo dumped her over the break?" said Laura cunningly.  
  
"I am so over him!" huffed Jessica.  
  
"Well, you could just get your ugly face out of mine and we'll all be square," said Lily.  
  
"Yeah Jessica! Nobody likes your attitude, in fact, nobody likes you!" said Sheena.  
  
"Fine, whatever, I have other people who want to talk to me right now!" said Jessica as she walked hurriedly out of the room.  
  
"Oh yeah!" said Sheena as Lily and Laura high-fived.  
  
_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_  
  
The next morning...  
  
When Lily, Laura, and Sheena walked into the Great Hall for breakfast, the whole room became silent. Lily looked around quickly and saw that Jessica had an evil grin glued on her face.  
  
"I think the whole school now knows who you are Lily!" muttered Sheena glaring at Jessica.  
  
"Hey Lily, did you pay a lot of money to have that done for your hair!" said a voice from the crowd at the Gryffindor table, that voice belonged to James Potter.  
  
"Nope! This is my natural look!" said Lily as loudly as she could.  
  
"Yeah right!" said another voice. Sirius.  
  
"Leave the girl alone! If she said it's her natural look I believe her!" screamed yet another voice. Remus.  
  
"Thanks, but I don't need support from a Marauder!" said Lily. And the three girls just took their seat at the end of the Gryffindor table, before long the Great Hall was once again filled with noisy chatter.  
  
()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
  
In the girls' secret room...  
  
"Oh my god! Now the whole school knows! Is that good?" said Sheena.  
  
"Well it's not the best, but it was bound to happen sometime," said Laura.  
  
"Yep, well now I have nothing to hide," said Lily proudly.  
  
$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$@$  
  
In the boys' dormitory...  
  
"Wow! Lily is hot!" said Sirius.  
  
"Yep, who knew," said Peter (A/N: I bet you forgot him, right?)  
  
"Yeah and now we all know what she REALLY looks like," said James.  
  
"Yup, her secret isn't a secret anymore," said Remus.  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_- _-_-_-_-  
  
A/N: SOOOOOOO!!!! How was that? Was it good? Was it, was it? PLEASE REVIEW! 


	5. An Interesting Hogsmeade Weekend

Thanks for all the reviews.

tarheelsrule01: Thanks for the review and I updated so don't have a heart attack!

mememememe!!!: Thank you very much for the review.
    
    vietgurl0607: Thanks for the review and I'll try to get more detail into my chapters!
    
    Lady of Masbolle: Thanks for the review, you're too kind! 
    
    ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~
    
     Unknown and Uncovered
    
     Chapter 5: An Interesting Hogsmeade Weekend

By: DLster  
  
One, two, three go!  
  
My baby don't mess around   
Because she loves me so  
And this I know fo shooo  
Uh, But does she really wanna  
But she can't stand to see me  
Walk out the doooor  
Don't try to fight the feeling  
Cause the thought alone is killing me right nooow  
Uh, Thank god for mom and dad  
For sticking through together  
Cause we don't know hooow...  
  
Heeey yaaaa!  
Heeey yaaaa!  
Heeey yaaaa!  
Heeey yaaaa!  
Heeey yaaaa!  
Heeey yaaaa!  
Heeey yaaaa!  
Heeey yaaaa!  
  
Lily was listening to Hey Ya! By: Outkast(AN: LOVE THAT SONG!) on a CD player(AN: I know what you're thinking, but this is my story!) that she had smuggled onto school grounds. It was a Saturday and Lily was sitting on her bed in the empty dorm room. Laura and Sheena had gone to the library to finish their homework. Lily had already finished her homework so she was just waiting for the other two girls to come back. Then, on her CD player, the song changed to Girls and Boys By: Good Charlotte(AN: LOVE THAT SONG TOO!). Lily started to get really into the music so she got up, still holding the CD player, and started to dance around. Just then, Laura and Sheena came into the dorm room. They both just stared half in amusement and half in awe. After the song ended, Laura and Sheena started clapping.  
  
"Great job Lily!" said Sheena.  
  
"Yeah, who knew you could dance so well!" said Laura playfully.  
  
"Well, ya know me, I like to surprise people!" said Lily.  
  
"Alright let's go to lunch! YAY LUNCH!"   
  
The three girls walked down to the Great Hall in time to hear Professor Dumbledore's announcement.  
  
"Tomorrow we will be having a Hogsmeade weekend in honor of... well... I don't know. Maybe because I just feel like it. Yeah, that's it!" said Dumbledore thoughtfully.  
  
The Great Hall exploded with cheers and applause. Though everyone was very excited about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend. Nobody was more excited than three certain girls and four mischievous boys.  
  
!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!  
  
The next morning...  
  
"LILY HURRY UP! The carriages to Hogsmeade are about to leave!" said Sheena. Laura and Sheena were waiting in the empty common room for Lily.  
  
"If Lily doesn't hurry up we're going to have to walk to Hogsmeade," said Laura.  
  
"I know how to get her down her fast."  
  
"Oh yeah? How?"  
  
"This is how... LILY GET YOUR FREAKING ARSE DOWN HERE OR I'LL KICK YOUR ARSE DOWN THE STAIRS!"   
  
"ALRIGHT ALREADY! I'm coming, I'm coming," Lily screamed as she ran down the stairs two at a time.  
  
"FINALLY!"  
  
"Alright you two let's just get going!"   
  
The three girls ran as quickly as they could down to where the carriages were located. At the same time the Marauders were running to the very same location.  
  
"Damn it Peter! Can't you run any faster!" screamed a very irritated Sirius.  
  
"I'm trying my best!" said a very exasperated Peter. The Marauders were running as fast as they could to the carriages. James running in the lead, Sirius close behind, Remus keeping up with Sirius, and Peter trying to catch up. They rounded the corner of the hall and *BAM!* They slammed right into three girls.  
  
"Ow! What the fu-!" said Lily. Then she looked at who they bumped into.  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake!" said Sheena.  
  
"Oh, for Pete's sake!" mocked Sirius as he dodged a punch that came flying at him from Sheena.  
  
"Forget it, we're late," yelled Laura as they started speeding down the stairs to the carriages.  
  
"Fine! Let's hope we never meet again!" screamed James after them. Then, they started pelting down the stairs also to the carriages. There was only one carriage left. So that meant that the Marauders had to share a carriage with the hated Lily, Sheena, and Laura.  
  
"Damn it, why today!" muttered Lily.  
  
"Oh! The way you're talking, I'd think you don't like me," said James putting on a puppy dog pout.  
  
"Whatever..." said Lily. The seven teenagers squeezed into the single carriage. It was a very long, silent ride. As soon as the ride ended the girls jumped out of the carriage and sprinted as far away from those boys as possible. Then, they slowed down and looked for somewhere to shop because their pockets were full of galleons, sickles, and knuts. First they went to Zonko's to pick up some new supplies. Next they went to a new trinket shop that opened called Gifts With Flare.   
  
"Let's go in there! YAY TRINKETS!" said Laura excitedly.  
  
"Oh alright! I need to buy a few things to fill up our secret room," said Lily.  
  
"Alright then, let's go!" said Sheena. The went into this new shop and bought loads of cute stuff.  
  
"I'm a happy dappy kiddo, with a happy dappy smile!" sang Laura as they walked out of the shop.  
  
"I don't know you," muttered Lily.  
  
%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%^%  
  
Meanwhile, in the Three Broomsticks...  
  
"One, two, three, four I declare a thumb war!" said Sirius as he thumb wrestled with James.  
  
"Bring it on!" said James with a disgruntled look on his face.  
  
"Alright you two! Stop the nonsense!" said Remus with a serious face. Just then, Lily, Sheena, and Laura walked in and ordered some butterbeers.  
  
"Hey! Look who it is!" whispered Peter. The other three boys looked to where Peter was pointing.  
  
"Let's say we have a little wager of 15 galleons," said Sirius.  
  
"Alright," said James.  
  
"You have to get a girl to fall head over heels for you."  
  
"Easy, which girl?"  
  
"Lily Evans."  
  
"W-w-what?"  
  
"Go on! Work your magic."  
  
"Alright, alright. No girl can resist my charm."  
  
James walked up to Lily a flashed a charming smile. Lily saw him and waved him away. James was shocked, but kept trying to get her to talk to him and she finally did.  
  
"Potter if you don't get out of my face in three seconds you're going to get an unsuspected surprise," said Lily through gritted teeth. James just stood there and waited.  
  
"One, two, three!" screamed Lily. And all the faces in the Three Broomsticks turned to watch Lily knee James then splash the very hot butterbeer in his face. The whole place started laughing like crazy. James turned red and watched Lily stomp out with Sheena and Laura following close behind.  
  
"What just happened?" said James.  
  
"I think you just got turned down, it happens James," said Sirius with a brotherly gesture.  
  
"Well James, that rejection was very unexpected, but it was fun to watch," chuckled Remus.  
  
"Alright alright have your laughs, just wait and see, I'll get her," said James.  
  
*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*)*  
  
AN: So how was it? TeLL mE PLeaSE!!!!! ANd TEll Me iN a ReVieW! REVIEW REVIEW! PRETTY PLEASE!?  
  
  
  



	6. Sorry! Another Author's Note

I forgot to put this on the last chapter... so here it is.  
  
Disclaimer: It hurts me to say it, but all things you recognize belong to JK Rowling... Yup... it's true.  
  
On another note... I'm having a writers block right now so if you have any ideas...HELP ME OUT! Holler! hehe...  



	7. Trying, But Failing

THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ON CHAPTER FIVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You guys/girls are the best! Thanks for the idea Lady of Masbolle! But I think am going to do something a little different!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own anything you recognize...all things you recognize belong to JK Rowling. Plain and Simple.  
  
#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#$#  
  
Unknown and Uncovered  
By: DLster  
Chapter 6: Trying, But Failing  
  
It was just a quiet, very quiet Monday morning in the Great Hall when Lily, Laura, and Sheena entered. It was too quiet. Suddenly, the Slytherin table exploded with a burst of color. As the colorful clouds cleared, two of the Slytherins sitting down suddenly jumped upon the table. Snape and Malfoy. The two boys were in pink leotards with a matching pink tutu. To top it all off they were wearing tights! Music started playing out of nowhere and Snape and Malfoy started to do ballet to the loud playing of 'The Sugar Plum Fairies'. Laughter erupted from the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw tables. The Slytherin table stayed silent, staring, mouths open. Malfoy's face showed that he was trying to stop himself from dancing, and Snape looking like he was enjoying dancing. They danced together from one end of the table to the other and back. Finally, they stopped in the middle and Malfoy picked up Snape while Snape was doing the superman glide in the air. Then another explosion of color and you could see Snape sprawled on top of Malfoy. The Great Hall was then filled with applause, laughter, and whistles. Snape and Malfoy scrambled as quickly as they could off the table. The Marauders stood up, bowed, flashed a grin that made almost all the girls sigh, and sat back down.  
  
"Of course... the Marauders," said Lily as the three girls sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"I think it was a very ingenious(sp?) prank!" said Laura admiringly(is that a word?). She stared at Remus and sighed inwardly.  
  
"Oh yeah! That was a great prank!" said Lily sarcastically.  
  
"Well you get your chance to congratulate them, they're coming this way," said Sheena.  
  
"WHAT!"  
  
James slid into a seat next to Lily and put his arm around her. Remus sat across from James, next to Laura. Sirius sat next to Sheena. And Peter was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Hello, my lovely lady," said James to Lily. Lily just rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'stupid git!'. Laura and Sheena just snickered. Lily shrugged James's arm off and huffed.  
  
"Well, Potter... that was an interesting prank. Okay! Now what are you doing?!" said Lily. James was staring into Lily's eyes intently and slowly pulling her closer to him. Lily slapped him, hard, and James immediately let go and tried a face that said I-didn't-do-anything-bad-I'm-completely-innocent. Lily stood up, pored pumpkin juice all over James and dropped the goblet on his head. She then stomped out of the Great Hall. As she walked out most of the girls in the Great Hall were clapping.   
Sheena smiled at Sirius just as Laura smiled at Remus. They both stood up and hurried out the Great Hall after Lily.   
  
"Well James, I think that went better than it could have," laughed Remus.  
  
"Shut up Moony," muttered James. Sirius was laughing hysterically.  
  
@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@!@  
  
With the girls...  
  
The three girls were back in their dorm.  
  
"ARGH!!! I HATE THAT POTTER!" screamed Lily.  
  
"Well, maybe he's not that bad!" said Sheena.  
  
"Now you're on his side?! AHHH!"  
  
"No, we're not on his side!" said Laura. Lily just glared at both of them and flung herself on her bed.  
  
The next week, James decided to try to get Lily again. Lily was just sitting in the empty common room, it was very late at night and she was the last one still sitting and studying. James walked down his dorm stairs and saw Lily sitting alone absorbed in a book. James grinned and slowly walked towards Lily. When Lily saw James coming towards her she lifted a hand to tell him to halt and he did. She gathered all her things and hurried past James up the stairs to the girls' dorm. James just sighed. This went on for a long time. Finally, a week before O.W.L., she burst.   
  
"Damn it Potter! GIVE IT UP! LEAVE ME ALONE!" said Lily as she stormed out of the common room which held very few people because it was very early in the morning. But after that outburst, the whole tower had been awoken. What did James do to make her scream so loud? James had walked into the common room knowing that he would see Lily sitting at her usual spot, studying. James crept over to Lily and just as she put her book down James pressed his lips against hers. At first Lily did not try to resist so James deepened the kiss, but then Lily realized what she was doing and who she was doing it with. she roughly pushed James away from her and out came the outburst. James just smirked. He crawled back up to his dorm room and was immediately bombed with questions from his fellow Marauders.  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Did you get hurt?"  
  
"What did you do?!"  
  
"Shut up and I'll tell you!" screamed James over all the voices.  
  
"Alright then, tell us!" said Sirius. So James told them all about what he did. By the end they were all laughing loudly.  
  
"James, I'm afraid you're fighting a losing battle," said Remus.  
  
"Eh?" said Sirius.  
  
"This isn't a losing battle! This is only the beginning and I'm going to come out on top!" said James right before he stomped into the bathroom. The other Marauders just shook their heads...  
  
&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&  
  
A/N: How was that? I know it was kinda short, but I updated! Please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!! I need reviews to keep me going!  
  
  



	8. Finally Giving In and Preparations

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS! YOU Peoples ARE SOOOOOOO COOL!!!!!!!  
  
tarheelsrule01: Yes he's getting VERY desperate! Thanks fer the review!  
  
GryffindorGoddess28: Supery dupery super is a word to me! THANK YOU!  
  
cristinaBlack: Yes, I know is was short! I'll try to make this one longer! Thank you!  
  
ldsmermaid: I'll try to keep the surprises coming! Thanks for the review!  
  
Lady of Masbolle: Thank you...Thank you! You're too kind! YEAH! GO LILY!  
  
zeldagrl436: Yep, poor Jamsie! Aw well! Thanks for reviewing!  
  
Disclaimer: Characters you recognize don't belong to me, they belong to JK Rowling... and it's not as if i want them...well maybe I do, but can you tell?  
-------------------------------------  
  
Unknown and Uncovered  
Chapter 7: Finally Giving In and Preparations  
By: DLster  
  
Lily was coming back to her dorm after hard core studying. When she came into her dorm she saw a bouquet of white lilies on her bed with a card. The card said this...  
  
Dear Lily,  
  
I'm sorry that I made you mad and made fun of you when you weren't you. Please give me a 2nd chance!   
  
Love James  
  
'Aw... that's kind of sweet,' thought Lily. 'Maybe I'll give him a 2nd chance...just maybe.'  
  
A couple of weeks went by and Lily still didn't decide if she wanted to give James a 2nd chance. The letters kept coming though with many more gifts.  
  
Letter 2.  
Dear Lily,  
  
Please give me a second chance. I'm really sorry. I really like you! Will you go out with me?  
  
Love James  
  
with the letter came a necklace with a lily pendant  
  
Letter 3.  
Dear Lily,  
  
Please forgive me, I'll never do anything to hurt you!  
  
Love James  
  
with the letter came a beautiful music box  
  
After letter number 7, Lily gave in and decided to give him a chance. She found him in the Common Room late at night. Nobody was in there except for James.  
  
"Hi James," whispered Lily. James jumped with shock.  
  
"Hi Lily. Are you going to give me a second chance or what?" grinned James.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so," said Lily blushing. James took Lily in his arms and kissed her, this time she didn't push him away.   
  
The next morning, Lily and James walked into the Great Hall hand and hand to the surprise of everyone. They separated and Lily went to sit with her friends while James went to go sit with his friends.  
  
"I think you owe me some galleons Sirius," said James smirking. Sirius just smirked back.  
  
"I owe you nothing," said Sirius.  
  
"What?" said James baffled.  
  
"Well last night, me and the guys decided to call off the bet," said Sirius.  
  
"When last night!"  
  
"When you were in the Common Room!"  
  
"What that doesn't count!"  
  
"Whatever! Loser!" said Sirius acting like a valley girl.   
  
James thought it was a waste to have gotten Evans now. But then he thought that he could maybe like Evans and she was a good kisser! James just grinned at the thought.  
  
Its been a couple of weeks and James started liking Lily more and more. He spent a lot of time with her and he was always thinking about her. He would talk to anybody about her. About the way she sways her hips and her beautiful emerald eyes.  
  
"Ahem!" said McGonagall, bringing James out of his thoughts of Lily.  
  
"In two weeks, we will be having a ball for all 5th years and up for their hard work on the tests. We will also be having a talent contest and you do not have to sign up, just show up and do your performance," said Professor Dumbledore.  
  
"Oh my god! I can't wait for the ball! It's going to be great right James?" said Lily.  
  
"Oh course," said James with his arms around her waist.  
  
"I'm so excited!" said Shawna Keslie. Shawna was always kind with Lily and Lily kind of liked her as a friend. Shawna eyed James with a little interest then saw Lily and turned away.  
  
A week before the dance Lily was walking to the library when she heard someone moan. She went to investigate. She looked quietly inside a Charms classroom and there she saw James making out with Shawna. Lily's heart was shattered. She quietly backed out of the room without the two noticing and ran back to her dorm and told her friends about what she saw.  
  
"That bastard!" said Sheena.  
  
"That son of a bitch!" said Laura.  
  
"We'll show him."  
  
"No, I don't want to hurt him physically, I just want him to know what he is losing," said Lily. So they went to Hogsmeade the next day( it was a Hogsmeade weekend) and got their outfits. They decided they'd be the talent contest.  
  
"Come on, let's go pratice," said Lily. So the three girls rushed to their secret room and rehearsed. They rehearsed over and over and they got all the moves down quick.  
  
"I think we're ready," said Laura, the night of the dance.  
  
"As ready as we'll ever be," said Lily. And they went to go get dressed and rehearse one more time before showtime!  
  
###########################  
  
A/N: I think that was a kind of bad chapter. What do you reviewers think! Please tell me in a review! Sorry for the cussing stuff! LOVE YA!  



	9. Leave, Get Out

THANKS FER ALL DA REVIEWS! You all know you're cool!  
  
Unknown and Uncovered  
Chapter 8: Leave, Get Out  
By: DLster  
  
"Tonight will be the ball and the talent contest, so get in your last rehearsals and show up and be ready! Remember you may use what ever props you need!" said Dumbledore as everyone suddenly scrambled to the door to rehearse one last time.  
  
"Hey, my Lilykins!" said James sliding up to Lily. Lily backed away and James looked slightly hurt, but Lily didn't care.  
  
"Uh... Hi James... I have to go, I need to get ready for my performance tonight," said Lily.  
  
"Really? What are you doing for the talent contest?"  
  
"You'll see..."  
  
Lily ran back to the secret room where she was supposed to meet Sheena and Laura. Finally an hour before the ball, they all took showers to rid themselves of sweat and dressed in their dress robes with their contest clothes under them. Lily wore a white dress robe, kind of plain, but she wanted to shock them all with the outfit under, with a diamond necklace. Her hair was nicely done in an elegant high bun. She also put on a tint of makeup. Laura wore a red dress robe, plain, like Lily's, for the same reason. Sheena did the same thing only with a turquoise dress robe.  
  
Then it was time to go down and meet their dates. Lily was, of course going with James, though she did not like the idea of going with a back stabbing, pig, and so forth. When Lily saw 'Potter' he was wearing a black sexy tuxedo, and it obviously looked as if he tried to gel his hair, but with no result. Laura was going with Remus. Remus looked very handsome in his black traditional tuxedo. Laura blushed when he took her hand. Lily and Sheena giggled because Laura was never really shy. Laura was glaring daggers at them before she and Remus waltzed out the portrait hole. Sheena was going with Sirius because he asked her a thousand times, so she said yes so he would stop asking. Sirius was also wearing an almost identical tuxedo of James's.   
  
Then, the three 'couples' walked into the Great Hall. The Great Hall looked magnificent, it was glittering all over with many beautiful lanterns floating around. Instead of the four house tables, there were smaller tables all around the dance floor with lavender covering.  
  
"We will be starting the talent show immediately so can the...er... Coyotes? Come on stage please and set up there performance?" said Professor Dumbledore. The 'Coyotes' did a skit that got them meager applause. Then the next act came up. Actors, karate, and dancing all came by.   
  
"It is time for the last performance of the night by Lily Evans, Laura Lei, and Sheena Rayole. Will the three girls come up and set up?" said Professor Dumbledore. Sheena painted a beautiful back round of a meadow and a creek and she set it up. Lily had taught Sheena dance moves that they were going to do as Laura sang. The curtain was spread and Laura walked up to the microphone.  
  
"I'm going to be singing a ballad. Lily was the choreographer and Sheena did this beautiful back round. I'm singing this for Lily. To someone in particular. You know who you are," said Laura. The music started and so did Laura.  
  
I've been waiting all day for ya babe  
So won't cha come and sit and talk to me  
And tell me how we're going to be together always  
How you know that when it's late at night  
I hold on to my pillow tight  
And think of how you promised me forever  
I never thought that anyone  
Could make me feel this way  
Now that you're here boy all I want  
Is just a chance to say, sang Laura as Lily and Sheena whipped out their wands and worked them into their dance routine.  
  
Get out, right now  
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all those lies (James looks shocked)  
You said that you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time  
  
Tell me why you're looking so confused  
When I'm the one who didn't know the truth  
How could you ever be so cold  
To go behind my back and call my friend  
Boy you must have gone and bumped your head  
Because you left her number on your phone  
Now that all is said and done  
Maybe I'm the one to blame but  
To think that you could be the one  
Well it didn't work out that way  
  
Get out, right now   
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all those lies  
You said that you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time  
  
I wanted you right here with me  
But I've got no choice you've gotta leave  
Because my heart is breaking  
With every word I'm saying  
I gave up everything I had  
On something that just wouldn't last  
But I refuse to cry  
No tears will fall from these  
Eyeeeee-eee-ees  
Oooh, oooh  
Get out, sang Laura as Lily and Sheena started muttering an incantation on James.  
  
Get out, right now   
It's the end of you and me  
It's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone  
'Cause I know about her and I wonder how I bought all those lies  
You said that you would treat me right, but you was just a waste of time, sang Laura.  
  
The incantation was done at the last beat of the song and in the crowd there was a small KABOOM! The three girls on stage just smirked. James had turned into...  
  
##################A#####  
  
A/N: Cliffie isn't it? Well you'll just have to find out what happened to him in the next chapter! READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!! Oh and by the way, the song was Leave(Get Out) by: JoJo  



	10. Why'd Ya Do It

Thank you for all the reviews, you people are soooooo cool!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: Harry Potter has never been mine and never will. All characters you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling.  
  
Unknown and Uncovered  
Chapter 9: Why'd Ya Do It?  
By: DLster  
  
James had turned into a mutant. He had furry pink bunny ears, a pink swirly tail, hoofs for hands, a beaver's big front teeth, and small scaly legs. Since his legs were so much smaller than his body he fell over. The three girls were laughing on the stage.  
  
"W-what happened to me?" said James as he look at his hands or hoofs.  
  
"Eh... James. Don't know how to tell you this, but here, look for yourself," said Sirius as he conjured up a long mirror.  
  
"AHHHH!!!" could be heard as you saw someone or something run quickly out of the Great Hall. Immediately after James had left, laughter erupted from the Great Hall.  
  
"Serves him right!" said Sheena. Lily still felt something for his and she felt kind of bad for doing this to him. But she just shook it off.  
  
'He deserved it,' she thought to herself.  
  
%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%#%  
  
Later in the boys common room...  
  
"Why'd she do this to me," said James as he was looking at himself in the mirror.  
  
"The real question, James, is why'd ya do it?" said Remus.  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"Oh come on James. We all heard the song! Why'd ya do it?" said Sirius.  
  
"I still don't know what your talking about!"   
  
"James, I pity you," said Peter in a little voice.  
  
"When Peter pities you, you know you've hit rock bottom," said Sirius.  
  
"Yep, I've hit rock bottom," sighed James.  
  
"So why'd ya do it?"   
  
"Well..." started James as his three friends were looking at him anxiously. "You see... I thought this was only going to be a bet. I thought I could get her easy as pie, but I was wrong. It was hard, but I got her to go out with me. And then I started to have stronger feelings for her and that scared me."  
  
"What are you scared of? Having a good relationship?" said Remus.  
  
"No, it scared me because I've never felt that way about any girl. I thought to myself this girl is just a bet. So I called one of her friends to have a snog session with me so I could rid my mind of all feelings I have for her. It didn't work. I still like her, even love her maybe."  
  
"Wow," said Peter.  
  
"Amazing," said Sirius.  
  
"Goodness," said Remus.  
  
"Yep, that's the story," said James.  
  
"Now the question is how are we going to get her back for you," said Sirius. And with that the boys grinned.  
  
)))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))  
  
AN: Hope that was an okay chapter. Please review!   
  



	11. Party Time!

THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for the reviews! You guys and gals are the best and most awesome-est people ever!  
  
Disclaimer: It's JK Rowlings. Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling.  
  
Unknown and Uncovered  
Chapter 10: Party Time!  
By: DLster  
  
Summer came sooner than anyone had expected. It was time for good bye's and trading AIM screen names. Lily was in her mansion in front of her computer when BEEP! 'viciousxaznxhere' and 'PrincessxSheena' has signed on! Immediately the three girls formed a chat room and started...chatting!  
  
The Flower: hey!  
  
viciousxaznxhere: hello! wussup?  
  
PrincessxSheena: hi! nuthin much  
  
viciousxaznxhere: REALLY?! WELL YA KNO WUT!  
  
The Flower: what?  
  
PrincessxSheena: yeah wut?!  
  
viciousxaznxhere: i'm sugar high!  
  
The Flower: geez laura! when are you not sugar high?  
  
viciousxaznxhere: when i'm asleep!  
  
PrincessxSheena: LOL! laura ur hilarious  
  
viciousxaznxhere: i kno i am  
  
The Flower: i have crazy friends  
  
PrincessxSheena: if you think i'm crazy then i'm not gonna invite you to my party! hmph  
  
viciousxaznxhere: what party?  
  
The Flower: yeah, what party?  
  
PrincessxSheena: well.. i'm having a party for practically everyone in our year just because!  
  
The Flower: please tell me that the marauders r not invited  
  
PrincessxSheena: i have to invite them or else no one else will come!  
  
viciousxaznxhere: well i'm coming and g2g  
  
PrincessxSheena: okay bye  
  
The Flower: bye, talk to u later  
  
viciousxaznxhere has signed off  
  
The Flower: i g2g too bi  
  
PrincessxSheena: alrite bye. i g2g practice for my art class neways  
  
The Flower has signed off  
  
PrincessxSheena has signed off  
  
A few days later, Sheena sent out the invitations to her party. Each one read like this:  
  
Dear very lucky almost to be seventh year,  
  
I am having a party for every one in our year to congratulate them for making it to the seventh year. The party will be held at my house in Godric's Hollow. Look me up. It will be this Friday. Bring your swimming suit.  
  
Sincerely,  
Sheena Royale  
  
Then the day of the grand party came. Lily and Laura came early to help set up. Together the girls set up the banner saying 'Congrats'. Laura and Sheena set the food table while Lily, the Charm whiz, set the dance floor to flash violently with lights flashing everywhere. The girls set up speakers all around the enormous dining room. Sheena had already removed the huge dining table. Then the girls decided to cool off in the pool and wait for everyone to arrive. Lily wore a skinny black string bikini. Laura wore a baby blue bikini. Sheena wore a green flowery bikini. The three girls had just got into the pool when the door bell rang.  
  
"THE DOOR'S OPEN!" yelled Sheena. Then, Remus, James, and Sirius walked to the edge of the pool.  
  
"Oh is it time for the pool already?" said Sirius. The three of them took off their shirts and did a cannonball into the pool right in front of the girls as the three of them screamed.  
  
"You guys are so immature!" said Laura.  
  
"NO we're not! We're just talented," said James.  
  
"If you guys are so talented, we three, will challenge you three to a diving contest and swimming contest," said Sheena.  
  
"I was on the swim team, so ha!" said Sirius.  
  
"Well all three of us were on a swim team so shut up!" said Lily. Here is how it was going to be. Sheena's parents and older sister would judge. The six teenagers would go in this order: Remus, Laura, Sirius, Sheena, James, and Lily. Remus, Laura, Sheena, and Sirius all did very well in both portions of the contest but it was up to the last two contestants, James and Lily. James did a cartwheel into a dive and swam the fastest 50 (that's 50 meters for all those non-swimmers) in the contest.  
  
"Don't screw up Lily," James said as he got out of the pool.  
  
"It's Evans to you!" said Lily as she backflipped off the board and did many turns and flips and dived perfectly in with no splash (that means she went in perfectly). She did an even faster 50 than 'Potter'. So the girls won and boy, did they gloat. Immediately afterwards all the other guests arrived. The six teens changed into their dancing clothes. The beat started.  
  
##########################  
  
A/N: Well I think that was pretty long. It was good right? Please, please, please, please, please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I write more with good reviews so...REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  



	12. Party Time Part 2PJ PARTY

Sorry I haven't written in soooooo freaking long! Well here's the next chappie! Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: Same, same it belongs to J.K. Rowling.

Unknown and Uncovered

Chapter 13: Party Time Part 2 (PJ PARTY!)

By: DLster

"Hello all you very lucky almost to be seventh years! How y'all doing tonight?" said Sheena happily into the microphone. She was on a stage in the backyard. All the guests had arrived and it was now time to really crank it up.

"Hurry up and get on with it!" said someone from the crowd.

"Alright, alright! Don't get your knickers in a twist! Let's start this with…Snowball!" said Sheena excitedly.

"What the hell is Snowball?" asked James from the crowd.

"Well…let me explain. We start out with two couples dancing in the middle of all the rest of the people then when I sound the whistle you break apart and find another partner to bring onto the dance floor until everyone is dancing! OKAY! Okay!" said Sheena. "Now I think I'll choose, Remus and Laura as the one of the first couples and how about…Lily and James!"

"WHAT!"

"I'm not dancing with her!"

"And I'm not dancing with that prat!"

"Too bad! My party, my rules," said Sheena simply, smirking.

The two 'couples' went to the middle of the dance floor and started to dance to a slow song. After what seemed like forever, Sheena blew the whistle. Lily and James immediately broke apart, but they felt something between them when they were dancing. Laura and Remus broke apart reluctantly. Soon Sirius was dancing too. And all the girls wanted him to ask them to come onto the dance floor. Pretty soon everyone was dancing. It was a beautiful sight. When suddenly the music stopped abruptly.

"ALRIGHT! Now that that's over it's time for a TALENT SHOW!" said Sheena. Many people wanted to perform. Then it was narrowed down to twelve people, Sheena, Laura, Lily, Sirius, James, Justin, Leah, Irma, Henry, Richard, Olivia, and Samuel. Samuel did a juggling act that left everyone in awe. Olivia did a nice piano concerto. Richard swallowed milk and shot it out through his nose whenever he wanted. It wasn't very amusing to the girls, but the boys couldn't get enough of it. Henry and Irma did a duet to an old 80s song. Leah and Justin also did another duet. James did a dance routine and surprised everyone, especially Lily, by his grace and flow. Sirius told some hilarious jokes, some including some specific people who shall not be named. Sheena showed off her talent in art by selecting a volunteer and drawing a portrait of them in less than five minutes. It was a perfect picture. Laura sang a song and everyone was so moved that some even went into tears. Lily was last. She was doing a dance routine. She did flips and fast movements. Everyone went wild.

Soon everyone resumed dancing well into the night. Then almost everyone left. The only ones that were left were James, Sirius, and Remus. They were sleeping over at Sheena's house along with Lily and Laura. Sheena made James and Lily get all the sleeping bags and set everything up in the living room while Sirius, Remus, Sheena, and Laura were discussing something.

"I can so tell they like each other," said Sheena.

"Yeah I know!" said Laura.

"Yes I agree also," said Remus.

"The question is how," said Sirius looking like he was deep in thought. Suddenly it's like he had a light bulb over his head. He had an idea! "I have an idea! We can…"

And Sirius told them his plan.

"Oh my god!" said Laura. "It's amazing! That's actually a good idea!"

Later they all went down and saw that everything was ready and set up.

"Let's put out plan into action," said Remus. Laura stunned Lily and Sirius stunned James. All four of them dragged them into a room with a single sofa and nothing else. They revived them before locking the door and sealing it with charms so they couldn't get out for at least 24 hours.

"What the hell! I bet this was your friends' idea!" screamed Lily at James. They were both already in their pajamas and screaming at each other like there was no tomorrow.

"They won't let us out of here until we settle out differences," said James.

"Humph! Fine," said Lily reluctantly. So they started to talk…and talk…and talk. They got to know each other pretty well. Now Lily didn't think James was a complete prat. And now James didn't think of Lily as a stuck up little wench. Soon it was getting late and they were getting tired.

"You can have the sofa, I'll sleep on the floor," said James, being polite.

"No! You can have it! Just cause I'm female you think I can't handle the floor!" said Lily resentfully.

"Ladies are delicate and need to sleep on something soft!"

"What! Are you joking! I'm as strong as you, men."

"Whatever!"

"Don't whatever me!"

"Okay, okay. We'll compromise. I'll sleep on one side of the couch and you can sleep on the other."

"Alright."

So Lily got on one side of the couch and James got on the other. Lily was shivering because of the cold night air. James could see and feel her shivering.

"Are you alright?" asked James.

"I'm fine," said Lily though she was shivering madly.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Come here. I know your cold."

Lily reluctantly came over and laid down. The next morning she awoke to find herself in James's arms and a very happy Laura and Sheena floating over them taking pictures.

"AHHHHHHH!"

A/N: What do ya think! HMMM! REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!


	13. What can I say? Shopping is just what gi

Again, I'm sorry I haven't written in so long. I've been busy with school, band, and the Disneyland trip! GAH! SO EXCITED! I have discontinued "A New Kind of Cinderella". I lost all my ideas for it so yeah...but I'm still trying to continue with this one.

Thanks for the reviews and here's the next chapter.

Disclaimer: Anything you recognize isn't mine, it's J.K. Rowlings, but when I take over the world, that will change.

Unknown and Uncovered  
Chapter 14: What can I say! Shopping is what girls do!  
By: DLster

"Oh my god, what the fu-," started Lily.

"HEY! PROFANITY YOUNG LADY!" shouted Laura. Lily was laying in James's arms, in POTTER'S arms. Lily immediately stood up which caused James to fall of the couch.

"Ow..." said James.

"MUAHAHAHAHAHAAH! Now we have...hmmm...what's it called again, Laura?" said Sheena smirking.

"BLACKMAIL!" they screamed together. Sirius and Remus just happened to wander into the room at that second.

"What's blackmail?" asked Remus.

"This," said Laura holding the picture up proudly. Sirius and Remus whistled at the picture.

"I always knew you two would get back together again eventually," said Sirius. James just grinned like an idiot. He still liked Lily a lot and he knew it. He hoped she knew it too.

"ARGH! BOYS!" said Lily stomping out of the room. Laura and Sheena followed her out with a quick wave to the three boys.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So what do you guys wanna do today?" Lily asked while trying to keep her mind off the way she woke up this morning. Sheena and Laura saw this and mouthed 'Denial!' to each other.

"OH MY GOD! I know what to do!" said Laura loudly.

"REALLY! What? Is it fun?" said Sirius enthusiastically.

"YES! It's hecka fun. It's...SHOPPING!"

All of the guys groaned while the girls squealed with excitement. The girls were already determined to go so the guys decided to just go along. They got dressed and took a bus to the mall. The girls wanted to go everywhere. The guys trailed along behind them carrying mountains of bags. When they were about to leave something caught Sheena's eye.

"Look! Their holding a contest to see who can grab all the stuff from this list the fastest from a store," Sheena said.

"And if you win you get to have a free shopping spree," said Lily excitedly.

"We'd so win!" said Laura.

"Yeah right," muttered Sirius.

"Excuse me? What was that? HMM!"

"Nothing."

"I heard you! Now, what did you say?"

"NOTHING. AHHH! GET AWAY FROM ME!"

Laura had started chasing Sirius around the store. She tackled him from behind and smacked his head. Though she meant it to be a light hit, it still hurt like hell for Sirius.

"TAKE THAT!" said Laura triumphantly.

"Next time don't mess with Laura," said Sheena, shaking her head at Sirius. The girls decided to join the contest. Sheena would drive the cart and pick up things while Laura and Lily would split up and go looking for stuff as fast as they could. They would come back with armfuls at a time. Sheena went up and down the aisles picking things up from the list then telling Lily and Laura what else they needed. Finally they completed the task. The cart was piled high with toys, clothes, electronics, and even cleaning products.

"And the winners are...team 4!" said the announcer.

"OH MY GOD! That's us!" said Lily.

"HELLZ YA!" said Laura. They took their prize and went shopping. They got a token that they would show to the owner of any store and they'd get their items free.

"There's one last place we have to go to," said Sheena happily. "The music store!"

The girls ran with the boys to the music store. There were many albums and the girls got a lot of them. Finally the day was over. The boys were so relieved.

"Thank god that's over," said James while setting his exhausted feet on the table.

"What can I say?" said Lily. "Shopping is just what girls do."

QPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQPQ

A/N: SO how was that? good or bad? review please!


End file.
